


Cooking Chocolate Fudge Brownies

by Fantom_of_the_Fiction



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Baking, Cocking, Cooking, Crack, Crackiest Crack, M/M, Very serious work of fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin likes brownies a little bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Chocolate Fudge Brownies

"Hello lee Taemin"

"Hello Donghae"

“Taemin? More like taming I need too tame you, you wild beast”

 

Omg

 

“Taemin! Would you like to make some yummy fudge brownies with me? I have not made them before and I am very interested in making them.” Donghae said.

“Oh, yes! I would love to do that. Do you have enough chocolate sauce?”

“There’s enough to go around!” Donghae winked. ‘Around your dick’ he thought to himself.

“I wonder how hot chocolate fudge can become before it burns human flesh…” Taemin’s mouth began watering at the mention of human flesh. ‘I want his meat’ he thought.

“Let’s find out!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Today will be a day of experimenting. It will be fun!”

“I am glad that I can experience it with you.”

Donghae smiled and POUNCED ON TOP OF Taemin’s penis and fucked him hard.

“Hey I have something to show you”

“What is it????”

Taemin reached for his bag and pulled out a CHOCOLATE DICK!

“It is a CHOCOLATE DICK!”

Omg

“I want to fuck it”

“Okay”  
Taemin stick it in Donghae’s butt.

“omg yes _harder_ ” he screamed

 

“I'm gonna come”

“It’s “cum” you dumbass”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me call me that again“

“Oh you like it when I call you a dumbass? Huh you like that you whore?????? SLLUT!!!!”

“OMG I CAME!”

“Let’s make the brownies now”

Donghae read the instructions on the back of the packaging box. “This says we need to have more sex”

So they did

 

After their vigorous second sex, they made brownies.

 

“We have to wait for it cool down”

“Okay”

So he sucked his dick instead

 

“Omg yes it’s almost done cooling keep going”

So he did.

“We’ll know it’s done cooling when i cum.”

 

So he kept going

“It’s almost cool enough yes keep going yes”

So he did.

 

And he came so hard on the brownies

“It’s the icing on the cock…cake sorry I'm dyslexic”

“And by icing you mean semen because we don’t have any icing because brownies don’t have icing.”

“I don’t care let’s get more,” and Donghae got on his knees this time and sucked Taemin’s dick until he came.

“aaeuuuungh”

He came a waterfall of semen onto the brownies.

“Do you want a brownie?”

“Yes, I want a corner.”

“Oh you like corners?”

So Donghae backed Taemin into a corner in the kitchen and fucked him against the wall

When they were done Donghae shoved a brownie into Taemin’s mouth and kissed him.

“Is it good?”

“I don’t know you tell me” Taemin said

Donghae kissed him hard to find out

“Yes I like the way you taste”

Omg

 

“Ok I have to go to church now”

“Bye I love you”

“Omg I love you too”

 

The end

 


End file.
